


is that a bug hate crime

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Out of Character, based on a conversation i had with my dad, but i tried to do my best to adapt the conversation to fit to snufkin, i barely know anything about the joxter sorry if this sucks, pre-melon-theft, unbeta'd we die like foolish fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: A little adaptation of a conversation I had with my dad after talking about how Snufkin was a role model and we talked about crime and crimes I may have commited (JAYWALKING YAY)some of it's ooc, and vauguely adapted for a bit of technological inclusion





	is that a bug hate crime

**Author's Note:**

> i can't get over how vague Moominpappa was about the Joxter in The Adventures of Moominpappa  
> like just tell Snufkin that the Joxter is his dad  
> unless he already knew but 90's Snufkin didn't seem to know
> 
> well anyways here's Snufkin and Joxter being fluff
> 
> also this is pre-melon theft (which I headcanon as Snufkin's first extravagant crime)
> 
> pre-melon theft snufkin doesn't care for rules whatsoever but hasn't commited any real crime yet.

"So, have you commited any crimes?" the Joxter asked his son.

"None that I can immediately think of, no..." Snufkin replied

"Well, have you jaywalked?"

"Why yes, I suppose I have!"

"Well, that's a crime... I never understood why they called it jaywalking anyways. It has nothing to do with jays!"

"If it is a crime... Then maybe it's a portmanteau of jail and walking. Jail-walking."

The Joxter couldn't help but laught. "Well, until someone tells me otherwise, that's what it is. Jail walking."

Snufkin had a small smile on his face, and it was starting to hurt a bit from how long he had had it. 

"Well... have you ever shot someone?"

"With water. That's it."

"Well, that's water assault. Have you ever killed a bug?"

Well, Snufkin didn't want to admit it, but he had a multiple times on accident, and once on purpose. The last time was mostly because he was pretty sure it would kill him if it happened to bite him. "Y-yes. On multiple occasions."

"Have you killed anything other than bugs?"

"No."

"Well, by targeting only bugs, that becomes a hate crime."

"I'm not even targeting them, most of them have been accidents!"

"Most?"

"Well, one time I killed a spider... It was the venomous kind that I was almost sure would kill me."

"Well, would you kill a bunny if you knew it could kill you?"

"Yes."

And this was quite the humorous moment indeed, at least to the Joxter.

"Well, I don't think you could stomp a rabbit until it's dead, would you?"

"No! That would be... too much..."

"Well, you did it to that spider, probably."

"And... multiple ants. But that time was on accident."

"You need a better alibi."

"Why would anyone stomp on an anthill on purpose? That would hurt. And it did."

And so an evening of talking about crime and bugs and smiles and laughter went on.

Until it didn't.

But time goes on, and another night will come along... right?

**Author's Note:**

> in the next episode: i have no clue, i need to talk to my dad again.


End file.
